L'appel de l'océan
by Kaena Black
Summary: CHAPITRE 4! Alexia Turner a tout pour être heureuse. Des parents géniaux, un frère super et d'adorables soeurs. Pourtant, elle s'ennuie à Port Royal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un mystérieux message dans une bouteille, signé Philip Sparrow.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic sur Pirates de caraïbes. Ce qui ont lu ma première fic "Les visiteurs du passé" sur Harry Potter (allez la lire en passant si vous voulez...)n'en seront pas trop étonnés...

Tout d'abord, je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à trouver un titre.

Ensuite, je ne continuerai cette fic QUE si vous aimez et voulez une suite (disons qu'en plus, ce chapitre est un prologue...). Les héros de cette fic sont bien sû ceux que l'on connait déjà, mais aussi les nouveaux, c'est à dire les enfants de nos Héros.

Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Kaena

Prologue

Quatre ans s'étaient passés depuis la fin de la Malédiction du Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow s'était retiré sur la mer des Caraïbes, en compagnie de son navire et de son équipage. Il n'avait pas revu Will et Elizabeth depuis ce temps-là et s'apprêtait maintenant à regagner Port Royal pour leur rendre une petite visite non anodine. Anamaria arriva à ses côtés.

" Capitaine Sparrow?

- Oui?

- Nous sommes en vue de Port Royal.

- Bien. Gibbs! Appela-t-il. Préparez une chaloupe. Je descends à terre avec Anamaria."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Jack et Anamaria prirent la mer à bord d'une chaloupe quinze minutes plus tard. Jack pagailla jusqu'à un côté de l'île où Norrington et ses hommes ne siégeaient pas. Ce dernier lui avait peut être fait une fleur la dernière fois, mais il n'en restait pas moins un pirate et les hommes de Norrington le recherchaient toujours. Ils descendirent donc à terre et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Arrivés à ses abords, Jack revêtit un habit qui pourrait facilement le faire passer pour un clochard (on ne pouvait pas voir son visage). Lui et Anamaria se dirigèrent vers la Villa du gouverneur Swann. Anamaria se dirigea vers l'un des gardes et dit :

" Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler à Elizabeth Swann, s'il vous plaît.

- Madame Turner n'est pas encore chez elle. Pourrais-je vous demander pouquoi vous souhaiteriez la voir?

- Je suis une amie d'enfance, mentit-elle. Peut être que son mari est ici?

- Non plus, ils sont tous les deux chez les Norrington. Attendez ici, ils reviendront d'ici une demi-heure."

En effet, un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, un carrosse arrivait. Il stoppa devant les grilles. Le garde se dirigea vers Will, qui venait de descendre du carrosse qui, lui, continuait sa route vers la villa.

" Et bien, Murtog, que se passe-t-il?

- Deux personnes souhaiteraient vous voir, monsieur. Et il désigna Anamaria et Jack, toujour caché sous sa cape, du regard. Will reconnut immédiatement Anamaria et devina que sous cette cape devait se tenir Jack.

- Laissez-les entrer. Vous deux suivez-moi."

Will les conduit dans une pièce de la Villa, où il serait sûr que personne ne les voient, ni les entendent.

" Bonjour Anamaria. Jack, ça fait un bail! Dit-il.

- Salut! Fit-il en enlevant brusquement sa cape. Ca fait longtemps!

- Will vient de le dire, Jack, rappella Anamaria.

- Je sais. Mais j'avais envie de le dire.

- Alors, Jack, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin?

- Et bien, c'est au sujet d'Anamaria. J'ai un service à te demander : pourrais-tu la garder chez toi pendant un moment?

- Oui, enfin, va falloir que je m'arrange, mais personne ne connaît sa condition de pirate, alors ça devrait aller, normalement, mais pourquoi?

- En fait, c'est... Euh... C'est compliqué...

- Je suis enceinte et Jack préfère que je reste sur terre jusque l'accouchement et un peu après. Will remarqua en effet la rondeur bien visible du ventre d'Anamaria. Il sourit.

- Et bien c'était pas si compliqué en fait.

- Will? Appela Elizabeth, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un bébé dans les bras. On m'a dit qu'on avait de la...visite, dit-elle en remarquant Jack et Anamaria. Bonjour tous les deux. Comment avez-vous réussi a acosté?

- On a choisi un point de l'île où ce cher Norrington n'envoie pas ses hommes, dit Jack.. Je ne suis pas du tout étonné de la chose que vous tenez dans les bras, ma chère Elizabeth.

- Il s'appelle Daniel. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

- Pour résumer, dit Will, Anamaria resteras ici quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mis au monde son enfant.

- Oh! Fit Elizabeth. Puis se tournant vers Jack, elle dit : je suppose que c'est toi le responsable de ce gros ventre, Jack? Celui-ci rejoignit ses mains et fit oui de la tête avec une sorte de révérence. Et toi, tu retournes à bord du Black Pearl?

- Oui, je reviendrais pour la naissance. Le perroquet de Cotton vous rejoindras tout à l'heure. Nous ne serons pas bien loin. Aussi, dès que les premiers symptômes de l'accouchement apparaîteront, envoyez-le moi.

- Pas de problèmes, Jack, répondit Will.

- Je dois vous laisser. L'équipage m'attend et il ne fait pas bon pour le Pearl de rester dans les parages... Will, Elizabeth, Dany, à bientôt! Anamaria, prend soin de toi.

- Au revoir Capitaine, dit celle-ci d'une voix douce.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, Jack, dit Will.

- Merci."

Et Jack s'en alla en compagnie de Will. Anamaria et Elizabeth restèrent sur le seuil de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne les voient plus. Elizabeth donna l'ordre q'on prépare une chambre pour leur "invité". Elles décidèrent ainsi qu'Anamaria se ferait passer pour son "amie d'enfance", comme l'avait dit cette dernière au garde.

"Je ne savais pas Jack aussi réservé, commenta Elizabeth.

- Père ou non de mon enfant, il reste mon supérieur. Enfin, devant tous les autres... Sourit Anamaria.

- Je vois... Venez, vous avez peut être faim?  
- Euh oui, effectivement.

- Je m'en doutais. J'étais comme ça pendant ma grossesse moi aussi. Vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois?

- Presque six mois et demi. Et votre fils? Quel âge a-t-il?

- Presqu'un an et demi."

Et elle se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

" Alors? Demanda Anamaria. Depuis quand vous et Will êtes mariés?

- Un peu plus de deux ans et demi, sourit Elizabeth.

- Pourquoi pas plus tôt? Cela fait quatre ans que vous êtes ensemble.

- Oui, et Will m'avait demandé en mariage pas longtemps après l'histoire de la Malédiction de Cortez sur Barbossa et ses hommes, mais il s'était mis dans la tête de vous retrouver afin que Jack soit son témoin, ce qui était bien sûr impossible. Non pas, qu'on ne vous aurait pas retrouvé, mais un pirate témoin du futur époux de la fille du gouverneur, ça se serait plutôt mal vu...

- Effectivement... Et qui a été le témoin alors?

- Le Commodore Norrington. Même s'ils ont eu une petite concurrence en ce qui me concerne, s'amusa Elizabeth, ils sont devenus amis.

- Je comprends."

Elle se firent servir dans la salle à manger. De leur côté, Will et Jack arrivaient à la sortie de la ville, Jack avec son déguisement de clochard. Au moment de se quitter, Jack dit à Will :

" Prends soin d'elle, hein? Parce que sinon, ami ou pas, t'auras à faire à moi.

- T'en fais pas, Jack. La femme que tu aimes est en sécurité avec nous, sourit Will, sourire qui s'agrandit devant le renfrognement de Jack.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Ca se voit, comme le grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow à bord du Black Pearl.

- Mon gars, j'aime cette métaphore! Allez, mon équipage, ce tas de chiens galeux, m'attend. A la prochaine, et prends soin de ta petite famille.

- T'en fais pas de ce côté-là. Bon... Voyage, Jack."

Après une vague accolade, Jack partit en direction de l'endroit où il avait acosté. Will retourna à la villa où il trouva sa femme et Anamaria en train de rire devant une tasse de thé et une multitude de petits gâteaux.

Jack de son côté arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard à bord du Black Pearl.

"Gibbs, Cotton! On met les voiles!

- Bien mon capitaine. Et Anamaria?

- Elle reste à Port Royal jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant, chez le jeune Will Turner.

- Bien.

- Cotton, j'envoie ton perroquet chez les Turners, afin qu'ils puissent me prévenir lorsqu'Anamaria accouchera. Ce dernier aquiesca de la tête."

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, "le perroquet de Mr Cotton", baptisé plus communément "Le Zozio" par Jack, se percha sur l'épaule d'Anamaria, dans la villa de Will, à Port Royal, avec une rose dans le bec.

Un mois et demi plus tard, le Black Pearl, qui écumait la mer des Caraïbes, jetta l'ancre à Tortuga. L'équipage avait besoin de se "dégourdir", comme se plaisait à le dire Anamaria, lorsqu'elle était encore à bord. Jack pensait souvent à elle : allait-elle bien? Et le bébé? Tant de questions... Elle lui manquait, bien sûr, mais il savait avoir fait le bon choix en la laissant chez Will. Bon sang, comment faisait-il sans elle avant? L'équipage étant à terre, Jack était resté à bord du Black Pearl. "Voir" des filles de joie et se saouler ne l'intéraissait pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son équipage à qui il pensait quand même un peu.

Il avait décidé qu'ils resteraient à Tortuga une semaine. Mais le lendemain, Cotton, Gibbs et quelques autres étaient sur le bateau à discuter de choses qui se disaient sur les autres pirates sur l'île quand "Le Zozio" se posa sur l'épaule de Cotton. Jack s'affola ! Anamaria allait accoucher. Il allait être papa! Mais c'était trop tôt! Il restait encore un mois de grossesse, normalement. Ou alors, il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

" Gibbs, j'ai besoin de quelques hommes pour m'accompagner à Port Royal. Je prends tout l'équipage présent à bord pour m'accompagner! Reste ici et dis aux hommes que nous reviendrons les chercher d'ici une semaine.

- Bien, Jack, mais je te préviens, il est fort possible que certains hommes de l'équipage actuellement présent sur le navire ait de la compagnie féminine.

- C'est pas grave, je met les voiles tout de suite et je paierai ces demoiselles s'il le faut, pour le temps qu'elles passeront avec mes hommes.

- D'accord! Eh Jack, ne stress pas avant de savoir ce qu'il en est, dit Gibbs en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos."

Jack aquiesca, bien qu'il ne sut pas comment il pourrait ne pas stresser. Dès que Gibbs fut descendu à terre, il mit les voiles vers Port Royal, avec l'équipage présent.

Au même moment, chez Will et Elizabeth, le médecin examinait Anamaria. Elizabeth était à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main. Will était devant la porte de la chambre et attendait. Il avait de suite envoyé le perroquet à Jack, dès qu'il avait su qu'Anamaria avait ses premières contractions. C'était trop tôt! Jack devait s'affoler sur le Black Pearl! Le médecin sortit de la pièce.

" Monsieur Turner?

- Oui, répondit Will.

- Comme vous le savez, les contractions se présentent trop tôt. Je ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter et votre amie va mettre son enfant au monde. Seulement...

- Seulement?

- L'accouchement se présente mal. Le bébé, qui normalement se présente par la tête ou le siège, se présente par le dos. Je suis désolé, mais soit je sauve l'enfant, soit je sauve la mère... Et encore, l'enfant naitra prématurément et ses chances de survie seront faibles. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Will resta pétrifié sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Il vous faut une réponse immédiate?

- Non, vous avez encore quelques heures pour réfléchir."

Et le médecin retourna au chevet d'Anamaria. Bon sang, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir! Mais comme c'était l'homme de la maison, c'est à lui qu'on devrait obéir! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas être dans cette position! Elizabeth arriva et lui demanda ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Will le lui expliqua, et cette dernière eut la même réaction que son mari.

" Que va-t-on faire? Etouffa-t-elle dans un sanglot. Elle et Anamaria s'étaient en effet rapprochées et étaient devenues de véritables amies.

- Parles-en avec Anamaria, elle doit être mise au courant. Je vais quant à moi attendre Jack. Espérons qu'il arrive à temps.

- Oui. Je retourne auprès d'elle.

- Jack, dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît."

Will décida de partir à sa rencontre.

De son côté, Jack arrivait après un jour de navigation (un record) en vue de Port Royal et mit aussitôt une chaloupe à la mer. Il rama comme un forcené jusque la petite plage où il avait acosté la dernière fois et se dirigea dans le même accoutrement vers la maison de son ami. Il le rencontra en chemin. Will venait d'arriver à la sortie de la ville.

" Que se passe-t-il, Will? Demanda Jack.

- L'accouchement s'est déclenché plus tôt que prévu et le médecin ne peut pas l'arrêter.

- Et comment va Anamaria?

- Comme une femme qui va avoir son enfant. Ils arrivaient aux abords de la maison : Jack, le médecin a examiné Anamaria, et...

- Et? S'inquiéta Jack, vue le ton que prenait son ami.

- Les chances de survie de l'enfant sont faibles. Le médecin ne pourra sauver qu'un seul des deux. Je suis désolé...

- Quoi? Non, c'est pas possible. C'est... Elle était chez toi! Lui reprocha-t-il, bien qu'il sut au fond que Will n'y était pour rien.

- Je suis désolé."

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la chambre d'Anamaria, qu'ils entendaient crier. Jack se précipita aussitôt à son chevet. Will et Elizabeth restèrent dehors.

" Anamaria!

- Jack! Tu es arrivé! Sourit-elle malgré sa douleur.

- Comment tu vas?

- Pas très bien, je dois l'avouer. Elizabeth m'a dit ce qu'il passait.

- On... On va te...

- Non! Je veux que vous sauviez l'enfant.

- Non! Je ne veux pas te perdre! On... On pourra avoir un autre enfant!

- Non, intervient le médecin. Elle ne pourra plus porter d'enfant par la suite.

Jack sentit les larmes lui monter.

- Peu importe! De toute façon, je veux que vous sauviez le bébé. Tu ne l'aurais quand même pas laissé mourir, Jack?

Ce dernier ne savait quoi penser. Il ne voulait pas perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Comment pourrait-il élever son enfant sans elle? Un enfant qui ne survivrait peut être pas? Mais il l'aimait, il la laissa donc prendre la décision. C'est avec une voix morne qu'il dit au médecin :

- Sauvez l'enfant...

Anamaria lui sourit.

- Elle vivra, tu verras.

- Elle?

- Je suis sûre que c'est une fille.

- Et si tu te trompes? Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, quoiqu'il préférait avoir un fils : que ferait une gamine sur un navire de pirates, au milieu de tous ces hommes?

- C'est que ce sera un garçon! Mais je suis sûre d'avoir une fille."

Pendant qu'ils se "chamaillaient", le médecin s'activa et donna des ordres aux domestiques. Il fallait d'abord saouler sa patiente : il devait lui ouvrir le ventre pour faire naître l'enfant. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Anamaria fut à moitié dans les vapes : il n'avait jamais vu une femme tenir autant à l'alcool. Il prit un scalpel et parcouru le ventre de sa patiente avec. Cette dernière fit une grimace de douleur. Puis il extirpa le bébé du ventre.

" C'est une fille. Félicitations...

- Tu vois... Je te... L'avais dit..., fit Anamaria, suffoquant.

- Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, pleura Jack.

Le médecin s'activait toujours auprès de sa patiente essayant quand même de lui sauver la vie. Will et Elizabeth accoururent dans la chambre aux premiers cris de l'enfant, qui était dans les bras de Jack. Ils s'installèrent eux aussi à côté d'Anamaria. Elizabeth pleurait : elle allait perdre son amie..

- Appelle-la... Alexia... S'il te plaît... Elle n'avait plus qu'un souffle. Je... T'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.

- Prends... Soin... Ale... xia"

Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle avait posé une main sur sa fille. Jack regarda son visage. Ses yeux fixaient un point fixe et paraissaient sans vie. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme régulier qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle dormait. Son coeur avait cessé de battre. Elle était morte. L'information n'arrivait pas au cerveau de Jack, qui avait donné sa fille à un domestique et qui secouait Anamaria. Will arriva derrière lui, et l'attira vers la sortie, mais Jack le repoussa. Le médecin s'exclama soudainement.

" Il... Oui, il y en a un autre.

Tout le monde sursauta.

- Qu... Quoi? Demanda Jack.

- Il y a un autre bébé!

Le médecin s'activa aussitôt à sauver le deuxième bébé, qui avait en effet donné signe de vie à la mort de sa mère.

- C'est un garçon!... Félicitations, fit le médecin sans trop savoir quel ton il devait prendre. Jack sourit faibement.

- Comment tu veux l'appeler? Demanda doucement Elizabeth à Jack.

- Ph... Philip, dit-il faiblement."

Alors?

Comment trouvez-vous le début?

C'est juste une introduction, le prochain chapitre (si je le fais) se passera plus tard dans le temps et l'histoire commencera vraiment.

Reviews, please! Dites si je dois vous faire une suite!

Kaena.


	2. Je m'appelle Alexia Turner

Bijour à tous et désolée d'avoir tardé à vous mettre ce capitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 

Merci à mobi22, Zillah666, Atlanta de Tebas, Anariel, BoB Shiri, Azuria et Loulou pour leurs encouragements!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Je m'appelle Alexia Turner

Une jeune fille arriva en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle avait le teint mat, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus étincellants. Elle sauta sur son lit et ouvrit le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. C'était un livre, accompagné d'un petit mot sur la première page. "Pour ma Lexia. Dany." Elle sourit. Le livre était en fait un carnet ,qui pouvait être fermé avec un petit cadenas. Elle décida d'en faire son journal intime. Elle l'ouvrit, prit une plume et écrit.

_"Je m'appelle Alexia Turner et j'ai 16 ans et demi. Physiquement, je préfère ne pas donner ma description, je dois être trop banale : toutes les relations que j'ai pu avoir (le si peu!) ce sont terminées par des échecs, les garçons m'ont toujours fui depuis que je suis petite! Enfin, ça devait être à cause de mes deux gardes du corps : Daniel et John._

_Ce journal m'a d'ailleurs été offert par mon frère Daniel. Je vis à Port Royal avec mes parents, Elizabeth et Will Turner, et mes soeurs, Amelia et Héléna. Mes parents doivent beaucoup aimer les prénoms finissant par un "a"! Mon frère Dany est capitaine. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis au moins trois ans! Il part souvent pour l'Europe. Et chaque fois qu'il revient, je ne suis pas là! Mais bon, il écrit souvent à la famille. Comme ça, on a des nouvelles! C'est dur de lui écrire car on ne sait jamais où il est! Il vient de nous envoyer des cadeaux à tous. Je l'adore! Et toute ma famille aussi! J'adore mon père! Quand j'étais petite, il entraînait Dany au combat, et je le suppliais de m'entraîner aussi. Maman ne voulait pas, mais il l'a fait quand même. Résultat, je suis plus douée que Dany et John!_

_Ah au fait, John est mon meilleur ami. C'est le fils du Commodore Norrington. On a à peu près le même âge. On est amis depuis notre enfance. On peut dire qu'avec mon frère, on formait une sacrée équipe. On devaient être de vrais petits diables pour nos parents. Genre pas facile à surveiller! Ah lala..._

_Ce que j'aimerai faire de grands voyages comme mon frère! Le plus long que j'ai fait est celui qui relie Port Royal à l'île voisine pour aller voir mon grand-père. Enfin bon, je suis une femme et ma place est au foyer! Rahh! Qu'est-ce que j'écris comme imbécilités! Amélia doit déteindre sur moi à la longue. D'autant plus que durant le dernier voyage de mon frère, John est parti avec lui. Donc je me retrouve entourée de filles parlant coutures, mariage, enfants... Pas mon truc, quoi!_

_Dans sa dernière lettre, Dany nous a dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Mes parents ont donc décidé de lui organisé une petite fête pour son anniversaire, qui ne va pas tarder. Bon, ben voici la présentation terminée! Je vais donc retourner vaquer à mes occupations."_

On toqua à la porte alors qu'elle attachait soigneusement la petite clé sur une chaîne autour de son cou.

" Entrez!

- Coucou, Alexia!

- Héléna! Alors, que t'as offert Daniel?

- Une poupée en porcelaine! Elle vient de France! Répondit fièrement sa petite soeur. Héléna venait d'avoir ses 10 ans il y avait tout juste trois semaines.

- Tu as été gâtée dis-moi! Il faudra que tu me la montres!

- Oui! Il a offert à Amélia du tissu qui vient d'espagne avec un patron, pour qu'elle puisse s'en faire une robe!

Leur soeur adorait tout ce qui était travail manuel. Autant elle aimait la couture, autant elle s'intéressait au métier de forgeron. Elle avait même forgé une épée avec l'aide de son père pour la cérémonie de promotion de Daniel!

- Et toi, que t'as-t-il offert? Demanda Héléna.

- Un carnet qui vient d'Angleterre. On peut vraiment dire qu'il voyage!

- Il en a de la chance! Au fait, Maman veut que tu ailles la voir.

- D'accord, j'y vais."

Alexia sortit de sa chambre en même temps que sa petite soeur et se dirigea vers la salle où sa mère l'attendait.

"Tu voulais me voir maman?

- Oui. Je dois te faire part de quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas facile à dire.

- C'est si grave que ça?

- Euh, pas grave, mais important. Assieds-toi. Le Commodore Norrington souhaiterait que tu épouses son fils.

- Moi? Epouser John? Aurait-il perdu la tête? On est les meilleurs amis du monde! Il lui a demandé son avis au moins?

- Je ne pense pas... Vu qu'il est avec ton frère à écumer les flots.

- C'est du pure mariage arrangé alors, et je suis à 100 contre!

- Je sais, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.

- Mais tu m'as faite, maman!

- Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que...

- Je sais, je sais. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerai qu'il soit d'accord.

- Bon, écoute, je ne fais juste que te prévenir. Je ne ferai rien sans ton avis, de toute façon.

- J'y compte bien, madame Turner ex-fiancée au Commodore Norrington, tu es mal placée pour prendre une décision à ma place!

- Comment diable es-tu au courant de cette histoire?

- Papa nous a raconté l'histoire de la malédiction du Black Pearl des milliers de fois avec tous les détails!

- Je vois, il n'arrive pas à tenir sa langue, comme d'habitude.

- Ah si, il y est déjà arrivé!

- Ah oui? Quand ca?

- Pendant une dizaine d'années, il a réussi à se retenir de te dire qu'il t'aimait!

Sa mère rougit quelque peu.

- Oui, bon. Will et moi, ce n'est pas la même histoire que toi et John. Enfin, va donc rejoindre ton père à la forgerie. On en reparlera plus tard."

Soulagée de mettre fin à la conversation, Alexia fila dans sa chambre pour se changer et se dirigea vers la forgerie que tenait son père. Ce dernier l'acceullit les bras ouverts.

" Alors, fillette, comment ca va?

- Ouais, bof.

- J'adore tes réponses explicites, Alexia. Je suppose qu'Elizabeth t'as parlé de la demande du Commodore.

- Mmh...

- Je me doutais de la réaction que tu allais avoir et de ton humeur morose. Allez! Rien de tel qu'un peu d'entraînement pour te remonter le moral."

Alexia sourit. Il n'y avait que son père pour penser que s'entraîner était un moyen de remonter le moral de sa fille. Et il avait raison. Alexia alla dans une pièce voisine pour quitter sa robe et enfiler une chemise et un pantalon, puis revint vers son père, qui avait installé entre temps un véritable parcours du combattant dans son atelier (clin d'oeil à neferoura). Elle commença ainsi un entrainement draconien, qui était devenu bi-hebdomadaire au fil des années. Deux heures plus tard, elle battu son père une énième fois dans un combat à l'épée. Elle gagnait 2 fois sur trois contre lui, bien qu'elle se doutait que son père la laissait gagner quelques fois.

L'entraînement fini, une heure plus tard, Alexia et Will rentrèrent chez eux. Le temps passé et vite et ils fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Alexia se réveilla tôt et partit faire une balade sur la plage la plus proche. C'est là qu'elle aperçut un navire au loin. Dany! Il arrivait! Et John aussi! Elle courut jusqu'au port, heureuse de retrouver son frère et son ami d'enfance. Elle y arriva alors que le bateau arrivait juste. John en descendit.

" John!

- Alex! Moi qui comptait te faire une surprise! C'es loupé! Comment tu vas? Il l'étreignit.

- Très bien! Et toi? Comment c'était, ce voyage?

- Génial! On a visité quasiment toute l'Europe occidentale! Enfin, visiter, c'est grand dire! Vu que je faisais l'embassadeur de Port Royal...

- Tu en as de la chance!

- Attends-moi deux minutes. Je dois régler certains détails avec l'arrivée du navire.

- Et Daniel? S'inquiéta Alexia.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi! Il est rester dans une ville du continent, pour... certaines raisons. Il m'a dit de vous donner ces lettres à toi et ta famille.

Il sortit deux lettres de sa veste. Il lui en tendit une. Elle s'empressa de la déplier alors que John s'éloignait régler les détails de l'arrivée.

_Ma Lexia,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré en même temps que John... Mais des affaires me retenaient sur le continent et moi même, je ne sais encore pour combien de temps j'en ai..._

_Et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point j'ai envie de rentrer au pays et de tous vous revoir après ses longs mois passés en Europe... Tu me manques énormément..._

_Je te promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour rentrer le plus tôt possible._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Dany_

Alexia empêcha une larme de couler, rangea la lettre dans sa veste, et attendit John. Elle s'était fait une fausse joie en voyant arriver le bateau. Elle et Dany étaient tous les deux plus liés qu'avec leurs autres soeurs, bien qu'ils les aimaient également. Cela était surement du à leur peu grande différence d'âge. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec John Norrington. Ce dernier revint justement et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la villa des Norrington où ils furent acceuillis par le plus jeune frère de John, Emmanuel, qui lui sauta dans les bras de joie. Le Commodore et sa femme, Holly, les acceuillirent peu après. Alexia se sentit gênée par ce que le Commodore avait demandé à ses parents... Elle s'excusa donc auprès d'eux, donna rendez-vous rapidement à John plus tard et se retira.

Elle rentra chez elle. Elle alla voir ses parents qui se chamaillaient encore à propos d'un meuble qui n'était pas (et qui ne serait jamais) à la bonne place dans le salon. Elle apporta la bonne nouvelle du retour du fils Norrington et leur donna la lettre de Dany, qui leur disait à peu près la même chose qu'à Alexia. Ils furent déçus.

L'après midi, Alexia se dirigea vers une grotte située dans la montagne qui surplombait Port Royal. C'était leur endroit secret à elle, Dany et John. Ils y avaient préparé milles et une bêtises. John l'y rejoignit peu après.

" Euh, mon père vient de me dire pour...

- Ah! Coupa-t-elle, et t'en penses quoi? Et sans lui laissé le temps de répondre. Non mais tu te rends compte? Ils le savent pourtant, qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde! C'est inadmissible! Je...

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

- Crois p... Quoi? Répète ce que tu viens de dire?

- Que je ne suis pas de ton avis.

- Mais?... Que?...

Elle se posait mille et une questions. John serait-il amoureux d'elle? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui dit :

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Alexia. Tu es et tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie. Seulement je suis réaliste. Regarde le milieu dans lequel on vit. On est des riches!

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais où veux-tu en venir?

- Nous vivons dans le monde des mariages arrangés, Alexia. Et je m'attendais à ce que mes parents m'annoncent le nom de ma fiancée en rentrant de voyage. Je peux te dire que je me rongeais les sang et que j'ai été étonné en apprenant que c'était toi.

- Je n'ai pas accepté et mes parents non plus.

- Mais réfléchis donc, Alex! Toi aussi, on te proposera un mariage arrangé!

- Mon père n'accepterai jamais! Il veut que je sois heureuse! Ma mère non plus!

- Je le sais, ça! Mes parents aussi veulent que je sois heureux! Après tout, ils sont eux aussi le fruit d'un mariage arrangé!

- Oui, mais ils s'aiment!

- Ils auraient très bien pu ne pas tomber amoureux! Essaye de comprendre Alexia... Je suis d'un côté heureux que ce soit toi que mes parents ont choisi et en même temps, c'est le contraire...

- Pourquoi?

- Imagine que l'on m'ai présenté quelqu'un avec qui je ne m'entendais pas. Ca aurait été le calvaire de me marier avec quelqu'un comme ça. Alors me marier avec toi... Tu n'es pas la femme de ma vie, ça non, mais au moins, je m'entends super bien avec toi! De l'autre, tu es ma meilleure amie, et devoir me marier avec toi, et tout ce qui est inclu dans le mariage, ça me dérange un peu... Comprends-tu ma façon de penser, Alex? Reprit-il après quelques minutes où ni l'un, ni 'lautre n'avaient rien dit.

- Oui... Mais non, c'est impossible! Répondit Alexia."

Puis elle s'enfuie en courant. Elle entendit vaguement John crier son nom derrière elle, mais elle ne voulut pas se retourner. Ce dernier la laissa partir sans rien faire. Il ne connaissait que trop sa meilleure amie. Lui aussi, ce mariage le dérangeait. Juste pour une chose en fait : devoir accomplir l'acte conjugal avec sa meilleure amie...

Alexia arriva chez elle et monta dans sa chambre sans donner d'explications à ses parents sur les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sa mère vint quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre et elle n'y tenant plus, racontant à sa mère tout ce qui s'était dit entre elle et John.

" Et qu'en penses-tu toi? Lui demanda Elizabeth.

- De quoi?

- De te marier avec John.

Alexia regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu sais bien que je ne veux que ton bonheur, Alexia. Néanmoins, ce que dis John est sensé. Avec cette... 'mode', dirons nous, venue d'Europe, le mariage arrangé devient courant. Et puis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bons partis aux alentours de Port Royal...

Alexia était outrée d'entendre sa mère dire de telles choses.

- Papa était-il un bon parti pour toi? Explosa-t-elle. Non, il était forgeron!

- C'est différent! Will et moi nous connaissions depuis que nous étions enfants!

- Tout comme moi et John!

- Oui, mais ce qui est différent, c'est que nous étions amoureux, alors que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde!

Sur ce, la mère et la fille se toisèrent. Elizabeth préféra partir, connaissant le caractère d'Alexia, semblable à celui de son père...

Ce fut au tour de Will de tenter sa chance quelques temps plus tard. Alexia s'était toujours mieux entendue avec lui, plutôt qu'avec sa mère. Mais malgré cela, la conversation prenait la même tournure qu'avec Mrs Turner... Will finit par dire :

- De toute façon, c'est à toi de choisir, Alexia, nous n'avons aucun droit à gérer ce côté de ta vie. Mais je t'en prie, réfléchis bien à la réponse que tu donneras aux Norrington."

Il partit de sa chambre. Alexia resta donc là à réfléchir à son avenir. Qu'allait-elle donc faire? A vrai dire, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais pensé au mariage... Enfin si, un peu comme tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas sont truc, elle était trop, sa soeur aurait dit frivole... Pour s'intéresser à cela...

Une semaine plus tard, après maints et maints instants à réfléchir, Alexia avait prit sa décision, donc Will et Elizabeth avait invité les Norrington à déjeuner afin de leur faire part de sa réponse.. C'est donc au moment de passer à table qu'Alexia donna son verdict :

"Je... J'accepte d'épouser John."

Il n'y eu eu pas d'exclamation de joie, mais des sourires. Elle avait enfin compris ce que voulaient dire ses parents et John. Elle devrait se marier tôt ou tard. Un mariage de convenance, donc autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, si elle devait rester sa vie entière avec lui. Et puis de toute façon, ces histoires de grand amour et de romantisme n'étaient pas pour elle. Mais pourquoi y avait-elle autant pensé alors?

Le repas se déroula normalement. Ainsi que l'après midi. Les deux familles avaient décidé d'aller faire une balade à pied. Alexia et John purent enfin discuter seule à seul. Enfin, discuter est un grand mot : les deux étaient aussi gené l'un que l'autre.

"Euh... J'imagine pas la tête de Dan quand il saura! Plaisanta John.

Alexia sourit.

- Bon ben il semblerait qu'on va sceller nos destins... Continua-t-il, mais on voyait bien à son ton que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, même si c'était ce qu'il voulait afficher.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je sais, c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère...

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que Dany sera content que je tombe sur toi.

- Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça...

- Pourquoi?

- Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est très possessif, ton frère.

- Ohhh... Non,... Enfin, peut-être..."

Parler de Daniel la gênait car il lui manquait énormément.

Deux semaines avaient passées. Les fillancailles avaient été fixées au dimanche suivant et les préparatifs allaient bon train. Alexia était à son endroit préféré : une petite crique où personne n'allait jamais. Elle avait le regard perdu sur l'océan. Dieu qu'elle aimerait naviguer sur les océans et aller où elle voulait, échappant ainsi à sa condition de fille de bonne famille!

Le dimanche était bien vite arrivé. Tout le monde était réuni dans la plus grande salle de la résidence Turner. Le Commodore et sa femme s'étaient levés afin de porter un toast. Norrington toqua contre son verre avec une petite cuillère.

" Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, Mrs et Mr Turner se joignent à nous pour vous remercier de votre présence à l'occasion des fillancailles de nos enfants, John, mon fils et Alexia, ma future belle-fille! A Alexia et John!

Tout le monde se leva et s'aprêta à répéter :

- A Alexia et...

- Bah alors? On fait la fête sans moi?

Cette voix! Même si elle était plus grave, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille! Elle rechercha son origine.

- Dany! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Alexia! Mon Dieu... C'est fou... Ce que tu as... Changée! Fit-il très étonné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui?

- Alexia et John se fillancent, fit Elizabeth en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Ah d'acc... QUOI?"

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?

Je continue ou pas?

Kaena.


	3. La lettre

Coucou à tous! Je m'excuse, pour ce long, long moment d'absence.  
Je tiens à vous remercier tous des reviews que j'ai recu!  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!  
Bises à tous! 

Chapitre 3 : La lettre

_Cher journal, Les fillancailles étaient aujourd'hui et cela s'est bien passé. Ma plus belle surprise a quand même été le fait que Dany arrive à la fête! Il a été surpris du fait que John et moi allions nous marier, mais nous a tout de même féliciter de bon coeur. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de soucis quant à sa réaction. Et dire que John balisait..._

--- Pendant ce temps ---

" Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, John? C'est ma propre soeur! Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre! Et dire que je ne me suis aperçu de rien... Mais depuis quand vous vous...?

- Bon sang, descend un peu de ton nuage Daniel! C'est un mariage arrangé! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Alexia, c'est ma meilleure amie! Et je peux te jurer que ni elle, ni moi n'avons été forcés dans ce choix! On a accepté en toute connaissance de cause.

- Mais pourqu...?

- Daniel! Ta soeur, moi, toi, nous vivons dans un milieu que ma mère appelle aisé et les mariages arrangés sont très courants! Alexia et moi n'avions pas envie de vivre toute notre vie avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas et avec qui peut être on ne s'entendrait pas!

- Oui, mais... C'est ma soeur, enfin!

- Dis-moi, sourit malicieusement le fils Norrington, ou plutôt admets-le : tu souffrirais pas d'un sérieux complexe avec ta soeur, par hasard?

- Tout à fait, et il y a aucune honte à avoir!

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... Mais tu sais, ta soeur ne resteras pas célibataire à vie! Tu imagines que ma petite soeur de 7 ans est déjà fiancée, et je n'en fais pas tout un plat comme toi!

- C'est pas la même chose!...

- Ah bon? Voyons, réfléchissons, Alexia est ta petite soeur et Sophie ma petite soeur... Non je ne vois pas ce qui est différent... Souria John."

Alexia les observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, sans pouvoir les entendre pour autant. Ils se chamaillaient, comme à leur habitude. Une nostalgie l'envahit alors. Avant, elle serait allée les rejoindre. Elle avait envie maintenant d'autre chose que la vie qu'elle menait actuellement. Elle voulait que quelque chose d'exceptionnel lui arrive, mais se disait qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'une lubie de gamine.

-------------

Le lendemain, Alexia se leva tôt et alla se promener vers la crique. Elle s'assit sur le sable et laissa l'eau monter jusqu'elle, profitant ainsi du lever du soleil. C'est alors qu'une bouteille arriva jusqu'à elle, portée par la mer. Un message y était enfermé. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouteille et de prendre le parchemin. Elle le parcouru du regard. Non, c'était une blague.

" _Je me présente : Philip.  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris. Peut être parce que je m'ennuie, bien que je cours d'aventures en aventures et que cette vie me plaise. D'ailleurs, mon père ne sais même pas que j'ai appris à lire et écrire. Je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait.  
Evidemment, dans le monde de la piraterie, y'a très peu ou pas de personnes qui savent lire. Enfin bon, la piraterie, c'est toujours la même chose : piller, voler, dépenser... C'en est lassant à la fin.  
J'aimerai autre chose ou alors quelqu'un de mon âge à bord. Ici, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé. Pas de nouveau, que des anciens. "Pourquoi changer?" me dirait mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de changer, mais du neuf serait le bienvenu.  
Vous, ou Toi, si tu le permets : Serais-tu d'accord pour entretenir une correspondance avec moi, pirate de mon état?  
P.S.: Ce serait déjà un miracle que quelqu'un ait trouvé cette lettre_."

La lettre datait du samedi. Elle n'était arrivée qu'en deux jours.

- Non, c'est une mauvaise blague! John, Dany, sortez de votre cachette!

Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle sur cette plage. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, la lettre dans la poche.

Elle arriva chez elle pour l'heure du petit déjeuner.

" Où étais-tu donc sortie, Alexia? L'accueilla son père.

- Je suis allée faire un tour... Pour m'aérer. Wha, y'a des pancakes! Je meurs de faim!

- Miss Turner! Ces pancakes sont pour votre frère!

- Mais Georgia, il mangera pas tout ça! Et en plus il est pas près de se réveiller! Et puis, pourquoi que pour lui?

Elle reçut un léger coup sur le crâne.

- Qui c'est qui me casse encore du sucre sur le dos?

- Dany? Déjà levé?

- Ouais, des trucs à faire.

- Des trucs? Demanda son père, malicieusement. Voir Mélissa tu veux dire.

- Qui c'est Mélissa? Demanda précipitemment Alexia.

- Personne! Répondit son frère avec le même empressement.

- Comment ça personne? Fit son père. Pour te répondre, Alexia, ton frère a rencontré Mélissa pendant qu'il faisait son tour du monde.

- Son tour du monde?

- Attends, Alexia, c'est pas ce que tu... Essaya de se justifier Daniel, mais au fond, il se demandait bien pourquoi il devrait se justifier.

- Mais c'est génial! Tu me la présenteras, hein? Demanda-t-elle.

- On l'a invité à venir manger ce midi, intervint Elizabeth, qui venait d'entrer. Et elle a accepté avec joie.

- Ouais, génial. J'espère qu'elle est sympa et qu'on va bien s'entendre. Vous êtes fiancés?

- Euh, non...

- Bah alors, quand est-ce que tu la demandes en mariage?

- Mais... Euh... Tu vas vite en besogne. Tu ne la connais même pas!

- Pour que tu l'aies choisi, frérot, c'est qu'elle doit être géniale!

- Mais... J'ai le temps! Je suis encore jeune!

- Tu as quand même presque deux ans de plus que moi! Bon allez, c'est pas le tout, mais je dois aller me changer car John et moi avons rendez-vous avec ses parents... Ca me stress...

Daniel répondit par un grognement et regarda sa soeur s'éloigner. Celle-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre et ce n'est qu'en enlevant sa robe qu'elle repensa à la lettre. Elle la ressortit et la relut. Puis elle décida d'y répondre, prit un papier et une plume, puis écrivit :

"_Bonjour Philip, je dois être aussi timbrée que toi en croyant que tu pourrais un jour retrouver cette lettre, mais j'écris quand même (quoique j'ai bien réussi à trouver ta lettre dans un crique près de chez moi...). Moi, c'est Alexia. Tu espérais peut être avoir un homme comme correspondant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Désolée si ça te déçois.  
Je suis comme toi. Moi aussi je m'ennuie, mais c'est plus parce que j'ai une vie trop plaisible. Oh, je l'aime ma vie (mis à part le fait que je vais me marier avec mon meilleur ami...), mais c'est trop paisible. Rien ne se passe. Les jours se succèdent et sont toujours les même. La routine, comme on dit. Port Royal en devient ennuyant. Mais pourtant, j'aurai envie de vivre plein d'aventures, et je jalouse justement mon frère et mon meilleur ami de partir écumer les océans. Je ferais bien de même.  
Pour répondre à ta question, et justement, ma lettre est en elle-même une réponse, je suis d'accord pour avoir une correspondance avec toi. A toi de voir si ca te dérange d'avoir une correspondance amicale avec une fille de 16 ans.  
A bientôt j'espère."_

Voila. Elle était très bien, cette lettre. Elle s'habilla ensuite, repris la lettre puis la bouteille vide, puis se mit en route vers la maison de John. Elle jetterait la bouteille à la mer lorsqu'elle irait voir son grand père l'après midi. Elle croisa John en chemin. Pour répondre à sa question, il lui répondit :

" J'étais venu pour venir parler à ton frère et te chercher, mais apparemment, tu es déjà prête, jolie fiancée...

Il dit ça ironiquement et en faisant un clin d'oeil, sachant pertinément que Daniel les observait de la maison, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas loin.

- Si tu commences comme ça, cher fiancé, répondit-elle en appuyant sur "cher fiancé", ça ne va pas du tout collé entre nous...

Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta :

- Je me demande bien ce que veux ta mère. Ca me stress... Elle qui est si... "carrée".

- Oh t'en fais pas. Ca devrait bien se passer."

Et en effet, la visite chez les Norrington se passa bien. La mère de John voulait mettre au point certaines parties de la cérémonie qui devait avoir lieue dans un mois et donner à la future mariée un cadeau : un bracelet qu'elle tenait de sa belle-mère. Alexia en fut touchée.

Elle put partir chez son grand-père en fin d'après midi. Elle rejoigna ainsi son frère qui était à bord pour aller rendre visite à son grand-père après tant d'absence. Alors qu'il était à parler avec un officier, elle en profita pour jeter la bouteille à la mer, dans l'espoir que ce Philip puisse un jour la trouver.

-----------------

Les jours suivant furent une torture pour Alexia : entre les préparatifs du mariage, les entrainements matinaux avec son père et les visites à son grand-père, elle était débordée. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'aide de Mélissa. La jeune amie de son frère était une fille fantastique. Elles s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendues toutes les deux et Mélissa passait maintenant plus de temps avec Alexia qu'avec Daniel, comme il le faisait remarquer assez souvent, ce qui faisait rire les deux filles. Un matin où elle se rendit à la crique, elle bouscula quelqu'un qui semblait en revenir. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais l'inconnu(e) continuait sa route vers la ville. Mais elle trouva bien vite ce qu'elle était venue chercher : une réponse à sa lettre. Elle se hâta de déboucher la bouteille et dévora la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Car elle était sûre qu'elle lui était destinée. Et en effet, Philip lui avait répondu :

"_Salut Alexia!  
Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, même si ce n'est que par écrit... Ca ne me dérange absolument pas de correspondre avec une fille, et ca me changera justement du mileu masculin (et machiste aussi) dans lequel je vis. Alors une vision féminine ne me fera pas de mal. Bon, mis à part ça, je vais me présenter un peu plus. J'ai également 16 ans, moi aussi. Je suis enfant unique. Et ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père me parle rarement d'elle. Gibbs (Gibbs? S'interrogea-t-elle. Ca lui disait quelque chose) dit que c'est parce qu'il l'a beaucoup aimé. Quelques fois, j'en doute. Dans le monde de la piraterie, le mot 'amour' est en voie d'extinction! Alexia sourit. Au fait, puisque nous sommes d'accord pour avoir une correspondance, je te révélerais mon nom dans ma prochaine lettre, si tu es d'accord et que tu promets de ne rien dire. Ca pourrait non seulement nous mettre en danger, moi, mon père et l'équipage, mais te mettre toi aussi en danger. Mon père est pas mal recherché.  
Et toi? Quelle est ta vie? Je parie que tu fait partie d'une 'bonne famille', si on te contraint à te marier avec ton meilleur ami! Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît.  
A bientôt! Philip_."

Alexia trouvait qu'il était un peu trop direct, mais après tout, elle avait à faire à un pirate. Sa franchise lui plaisait. Ce qui lui plaisait également, c'était qu'il lui fasse confiance, à elle, une parfaite inconnue. Quelque chose lui fit tilt dans sa tête : comment la lettre était-elle était-elle arrivée dans cette même crique? Et comment diable avait-il bien pu retrouver sa lettre alors qu'elle l'avait jetée en plein océan. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment espérer que l'on trouverait sa lettre, et spécialement celui à qui elle était destinée. Et comment cette lettre-ci était arrivée ici? C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela l'inconnu(e) qu'elle avait bousculé. Elle se précipita vers l'endroit où elle l'avait croisé. Il était évident que c'était lui. Alors tout ça n'était qu'une blague ou quoi? Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que toutes ces lettres étaient sincères. Aussi se précipita-t-elle chez elle afin d'y écrire une autre lettre. Elle la déposerait dans la crique. Et si elle recevait une réponse, il serait évident que Philip soit sur l'île. A peine commença-t-elle à écrire sa lettre que Daniel vint frapper à sa porte.

" Lexia? Je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr Dany! Quel bon vent t'amène?

- Je voulais te parler. On en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis que je suis rentré.

- C'est vrai. On le faisait souvent avant. Tu te souviens?

- Bien sûr! On partait picniquer à la crique!

- La crique de... Jack Sparow! Finirent-ils ensemble en riant.

C'était en effet l'endroit où ils jouaient souvent aux pirates lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. L'histoire d'un pirate devenu ami avec une dame et un foregeron... L'histoire de la Malédiction du Black Pearl...

- Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ce midi? J'ai demandé à Georgia de nous préparer de quoi y aller.

- Mélissa va venir?  
- Euh, non... Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Je pensais qu'on pouvaient se retrouver tous les deux comme avant! En outre, comme tout grand frère qui soit, je voudrais également te parler à propose de ce mariage.

Alexia sourit.

- Pas de problèmes. Tu me laisse une demi heure? J'ai quelques petites choses à faire.

- D'acc'. Alors à tout à l'heure!

Et Daniel sortit, non sans avoir embrasser sa soeur sur le front. Celle-ci sourit : tout était comme avant. Elle s'attela à répondre à son correspondant.

" _Hello Philip!  
Je ne te raconterai pas grand chose cette fois-ci. Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on se parle face à face. Il me semble en effet que c'est toi qui a déposé ta lettre et je pense même t'avoir croisé en allant à la crique dont je t'ai parlé dans ma précédente lettre. Alors j'aimerai qu'on puisse se voir. Enfin, si tu veux.  
A bientôt j'espère_"

Oui, elle voulait vraiment voir ce Philip. Le rencontrer, lui parler face à face. Elle reprit la lettre, la mit dans la bouteille et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait en bas.. Alors qu'ils allaient à la crique, ils croisèrent John et Mélissa. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'ils allaient picniquer tous les deux, seuls, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants... John et mélissa s'éloignèrent. Ils entendirent :

"Allons, Mélissa, viens. Leur pic-nic made in Turner ne nous ai pas adressé... En plus, le sister complex de ton fiancé est énorme et il a besoin de chouchouter un peu Alexia. Laissons-lui ces derniers moments avant que Miss Turner ne devienne Mrs Norrington!"

A ces mots, Mélissa et lui éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'Alexia éclatait de rire, elle en voyant la tête furax de son frère. Avant qu'il ne se jette sur son meilleur ami, elle l'entraîna avec elle vers la crique. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter que John avait raison et qu'il se tapait un sérieux complexe, ce qui l'enragea encore plus... Il se calma vite en arrivant à la crique. Alexia déposa discrètement la bouteille à l'endroit habituel. Puis elle rejoignit son frère. Ils passèrent un formidable moment : ils se retrouvaient comme avant. Se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur côté ces deux dernières années. Enfin, surtout Dany. Alexia l'écoutait avec passion parler de Paris, Londres, Rome, Madrid... Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimer y aller! Pouvoir rencontrer les gens de là-bas, les rois et reines... Mais surtout pouvoir voir la vie sur le continent, ailleurs.

Alors qu'ils avaient finis de manger et que son frère était en train de lui exposer une aventure qui était arrivée à John avec une jeune romaine, Alexia se surprit à penser, encore une fois... Etre sur le Black Pearl... Visiter le monde à Bord du Black Pearl. C'était son plus grand rêve, mais elle ne le dirai jamais à personne, sauf ceux qui le savait déjà : Dany et John. Rêve fou, trop fou, selon eux...

" Eh oh, tu m'écoutes?

- Quoi?

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu m'accordes autant d'importance.

- Excuse-moi Dany. J'étais...

- Perdue dans tes pensées sur le Black Pearl!

- Aïe, tu me connais trop...

- Un peu, oui, malgré les deux ans où on ne s'est pas vu! Sérieux, Lexia, tu a encore ce rêve de gamine?

- Ce n'est pas un rêve de gamine, tu n'y as jamais rien compris. Je sais pas... J'suis peut être folle, mais j'ai l'impression d'être liée à ce bateau.

- Bah c'est un peu grace à lui que nos parents se sont mariés, c'est normal, non?

- Non, Dany, c'est plus profond que ça... Enfin, passons! Alors, la date est fixée?

- Quelle date?

- Toi... Mélissa... Mariage...

- Ah, cette date-là... Bof, tu sais, je suis pas pressé...

- Ok, m'enfin je te rappelle juste que moi aussi je me marie.

Il se raidit un peu...

- Et alors?

- Tu te rappelles pas? On s'était dit quand on était petits avec John qu'on se marieraient le même jour! Or, John et moi nous marrions ensemble, donc le même jour, il ne manque plus que toi! On a qu'à faire les deux mariages le même jour!

- Ouais, pourquoi pas...

- T'as pas l'air plus emballé que ça! Ne me dis pas que tu repars bientôt!

- Non, c'est pas ça, t'en fais pas! Et à propos de ce mariage...

- Je me doutais que tu allais y venir...

- Jure-moi que tu n'as pas été forcée à le faire...

- Ecoute, je vais te répéter ce que John a du te dire : je n'en ai pas été forcée. A vrai dire, quand maman m'a annoncé ça, j'ai été plus qu'étonnée... Bref, puis j'en ai parlé à John ensuite, qui, à ma grande surprise, était d'accord. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi. Tu sais, je le considère et le considererai toujours comme mon meilleur ami. Simplement je suis d'accord avec lui. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me marier à un inconnu que je n'aimerai pas, et que je pourrais même détester. Et toi, surprotecteur comme tu es, tu préfères pas que ce soit ton meilleur ami plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu?

- Euh, si.

- Bah voilà!

- Bon, on rentre? Demanda Dany, soudain pressé.

- Vas-y, je reste un peu.

- Ok, on se rejoint à la maison?"

Et il s'en alla. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa quelqu'un. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua donc pas que la personne qui était en fait un jeune homme, qui avait l'air plus jeune que lui, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus étincelants, et qu'il s dirigeait tout droit vers la crique. Le jeune homme, arrivé là-bas, aperçut la même jeune fille que l'autre jour. Il sourit et la regarda quelques instants...

" Dis-moi, c'était lui, ton fiancé?

Alexia se retourna vivamant, puis après quelques secondes...

- C'est toi... Philip?"

-----------------------

Whoa! Enfin finit! Il se sera fait attendre!  
J'espère que cela vous a plu!  
Prochain chapitre (et j'espère qu'il viendra plus vite que l'autre – il n'est pas commencé...) cer sera la rencontre Alexia – Philip.  
Reviews, please!  
Kaena.


	4. Le départ

Coucou tout le monde!! Premièrement, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font toujours énormément plaisir!!! J'ai été longue pour poster ce chapitre et j'en suis déslolée (je me suis fait tiré les oreilles par une lectrice, lol!!!). Bonnelecture à tous et encore désolée!

Disclaimer : le monde de pirates des caraïbes n'a pas été inventé par môa, mais je vous assure que pour l'instant, c'est à moi qu'appartiennent Alexia, Philip, Daniel et les autres!

Chapitre 4 : le départ

Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans, les cheveux noir corbeau, le teint hâlé et les yeux bleus de l'océan. Alexia le reconnut immédiatement, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi.  
" Philip?  
- Oui, c'est moi. Tu es bien Alexia?  
- Effectivement.  
- Alors, c'était lui ton fiancé?  
- Quoi? Oh, non... Non! C'était mon frère!  
- Celui qui écume les océans?  
- Oui. Le seul, en fait... Ouah, j'y crois pas!  
- Quoi?  
- J'ai un pirate devant les yeux!! C'est génial!  
Philip sourit.  
- Et toi tu m'as l'air d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.  
- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mon grand-père a été gouverneur de l'île. Que fais-tu là, toi, pirate de ton état?  
- Notre bateau est à Tortuga pour un long moment donc j'en ai profité pour venir dès que j'ai reçu ta première bouteille.  
- Et tu restes combien de temps?  
- Je repart assez tôt. Mon père ne doit pas s'apercevoir de mon absence.  
- Ah... Fit-elle, décue.  
- Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je resterai jusqu'à demain matin.  
- Tu me rassures. Tu veux venir à la maison en attendant?  
- Je ne crois pas.  
- Mes parents ont l'habitude des pirates, tu sais?  
- Je ne préfère pas trop me pointer en ville, même si je n'ai pas été marqué, j'aime pas trop traîner près des uniformes anglais.  
- Ben, alors attends-moi là! Je te rapporte de beaux vêtements chics et tu ne te feras pas remarquer!  
- Euh.  
- Allez... S'il te plaît! Implora-t-elle.  
- Ca marche, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Génial! Attends-moi là, je reviens d'ici un petit quart d'heure.  
Alexia courut en direction de la ville. Philip en profita pour essayer de se coiffer un peu et finalement, il décida d'attacher ses cheveux avec un ruban. Alexia réapparut avec des vêtements propres.  
- Ce sont ceux de mon frère. Il est un peu plus grand que toi, mais ça devrait aller.  
- Que dois-je comprendre? Je suis petit?  
- Non pas du tout.  
- Alors c'est ton frère qui est trop grand! Fit-il avec triomphe alors qu'Alexia éclatait de rire : quel triomphe pouvait-on voir là-dedans?  
- Tu verras bien quand je te le présenterai.  
Philip disparut derrière un rocher, se changea et ils prirent la direction de la ville. Arrivés à ses abords, Alexia dit :  
- Au fait, je crois qu'il est temps!  
- Temps de quoi?  
Elle lui présenta sa main :  
- Alexia Maria Turner, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.  
- Turner?  
- Euh, oui.  
- Comme... Will Turner?? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
- Tu connais mon père?  
- Pas personnellement. J'en ai entendu parler.  
- Ah oui?  
- Oui, mon père le connait. Et, au fait.  
Il fit une courbette puis lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.  
- Ravi de vous connaître, Miss. Philip Sparrow pour vous servir!  
- Sparrow? Comme Jack Sparrow?  
- C'est mon père.  
- OUAH!!! Trop fort! T'es le fils de Jack Sparrow? Quand papa saura ça!  
- Ouais et quand le mien saura que Will est père de deux enfants!  
- Quatre, corrigea-t-elle.  
- Encore mieux! Alors toi aussi on t'a raconté pour Barbossa?  
- Oui! Hey mais minute, tu vis à bord du Black Pearl alors!  
- Oui.  
- La chance!! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller sur ce bateau! Quand j'étais petite, papa et maman nous racontait ce qu'ils y avaient vécu et comment ton père y tenait! Il doit être super beau!  
- Pour sûr, il l'est, fit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Et je t'y emmenerai!  
- C'est vrai? Fit-elle les étoiles pleins les yeux.  
- Bien sûr.  
Elle perdit son sourire.  
- Quoi?  
- Je vais me marier dans un mois et je doute vraiment de pouvoir y aller une fois mariée, même si je sais que je ne serai pas enchaînée non plus. Ca ne se fait pas.  
- ... Alors tu n'as quà venir maintenant. Tu n'as rien d'ici là, je me trompe?  
- Non, mais.  
- Allez, Alex, s'te plaît!  
- Alex?  
- Ca te dérange?  
- Pas du tout! N'empêche que... Ca me tente, mais... Ce n'est pas convenable.  
- Mais t'es une rebelle! Et puis, je te promet que je ne t'enlève pas, tu reviendras quand tu voudras!  
- T'es pas de bonne fréquentation, en plus... Fit-elle espiègle en faisant mine de ne pas l'écouter. Un pirate... Fils de Jack Sparrow.  
- Comment ça, 'pas de bonne fréquentation'? Je suis un pirate, certes, mais tous les pirates ne sont pas des tueurs!  
- Oh, mais je blaguais! Je te connais peu, mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça!  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
- Quelle mal élevée tu fais!  
- Et traîner à Tortuga, c'est pas être mal élevé, peut être?  
- Non, c'est être un pirate normal! Tu veux dire que tout pirate va à la débauche là-bas?  
- Euh, oui!  
- Toute sorte de débauche?  
- Euh ca dépend des pirates, fit-il coupable face à son regard désapprobateur.  
- Bien sûr. J'espère qu'au moins quand tu y vas, tu ne te prends pas de gifles comme ton père!  
- Comment diable es-tu au courant de ça?  
- Oh tu sais, je me passionne pour les pirates depuis que je connais l'histoire du Black Pearl, c'est à dire depuis toujours. Et je n'oublie rien sur ce qui concerne Jack Sparrow, alors tu peux être sûr que tout ce que dit mon père sur le tien, ma mère aussi d'ailleurs, même si c'est sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je ne l'oublie pas!  
- Je suis flatté!  
- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de toi dont je me passionne.  
- C'est mon père, c'est tout comme!  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
- En tout cas, sur ce côté-là, tu lui ressemble, si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit.  
- Probablement. Alors, tu viens?  
- Franchement, je ne sais pas si je peux.  
- Tu as peur de quoi? De l'équipage?? Ils ne te feront rien, je te le promet ou sinon je m'en occuperai personnellement.  
- Je n'en reste pas moins une fille... Sur un bateau de pirates.  
- Bah, ta mère l'a bien fait elle.  
- Contre son gré!  
- Oui, bon... Alors?  
Il resta encore cinq bonnes minutes pour la convaincre de partir, le temps d'arriver devant la demeure des Turner.  
- Ok, mais je te préviens, j'y vais déguisée en garçon.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pas envie de me faire reluquer par des vicelards!  
Il lui lança un sourire goguenard.  
- Ca marche.  
- On est arrivés chez moi. Je vais chercher mes affaires et laisser un mot à mes parents. Tu m'accompagnes? Tu les croiseras peut être.  
- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?  
- En tout cas, meilleure que celle de te faire traverser la ville. Ici au moins tu ne risques pas de te faire jeter puisque tu es le fils de leur ami!  
- T'avoue que c'était une mauvaise idée alors?  
- Oui, mais tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu!  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison et croisèrent Héléna.  
- Alexia! T'étais où? Tu m'avais promis de jouer avec moi! Fit la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse.  
- J'étais partie en pique-nique avec Dany, tu le sais, non?  
- Et c'est qui lui?  
- On ne montre pas du doigt, Héléna! Lui, c'est Philip, un ami. Philip, je te présente ma soeur, Héléna. C'est la plus petite.  
- Hey, je suis pas petite! Juste plus jeune - Oui, oui, mais tu restes la plus petite de taille, la taquina-t-elle.  
- Pff c'est pas juste, pourquoi ca a été toi la première?  
- Demande à Mère Nature, elle le saura peut être!  
- Mais euh!  
Alexia l'embrassa, puis passa, faisant signe à Philip de la suivre.  
- A bientôt, murmura-t-elle.  
Une fois arrivés dans la chambre d'Alexia, Philip demanda : - Tu es bien sûre?  
- Ca c'est la meilleure, tu me casses les oreilles dix minutes pour que j'accepte et après tu viens me demander ça. Pour te répondre, oui, je suis sûre, parce que sinon je ne le ferai jamais.  
Philip la vit se diriger vers une armoire cachée par un rideau et en sortir des habits d'hommes et épées.  
- Dis-moi, tu fais ça souvent?  
- Jamais. Ce sont les vêtements qui me servent lorsque jevais m'entraîner avec mon père.  
- Tu t'entraînes?  
- Oh, oui, et j'aime beaucoup ça!  
- T'as des gènes de pirates dans le sang, ma fille, c'est pas possible sinon!  
- Hey, mon grand père était pirate!  
- Bill Le Bottier?  
- Euh, oui, je crois que c'est son surnom chez les pirates. Tu m'attends le temps que je me change?  
Elle disparut derrière un paravent et se changea. Lorsqu'elle reparut, elle avait sur elle pantalon et tunique.  
- Je pense que ça pourrait peut être le faire, mais tu as les cheveux beaucoup trop longs.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je les coupe? S'eclama-t-elle.  
- Je pense en effet que c'est nécéssaire : ils t'arrivent bien à la taille et aucun mec n'a les cheveux si longs!  
Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis s'attacha les cheveux au milieu du dos et tressa le reste. Puis elle prit la paire de ciseaux et le tendit à Philip.  
- Tu veux que je fasse quoi?  
- Coupe juste au dessus de la tresse.  
Il s'exécuta.  
- Tu veux garder tes cheveux? Fit-il étonné.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- J'sais pas. Je les ai rarement couper, mais ça me faisait mal au coeur de le faire. Donc cette fois-ci, je les garde! Mais pour te donner une raison autre que celle-ci, j'en ai aucune idée, expliqua-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux avec un ruban.  
-Bah... Quand tu seras vieille et ridée avec des cheveux blancs, tu les donneras à tes petits enfants pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle était ta couleur de cheveux.  
-... Merci pour l'image.  
Elle rangea la tresse dans le tiroir de son armoire, puis prit un sac qu'elle remplit de deux ou trois vêtements. Puis elle s'assit sur la table et rédigea une lettre à l'attention de sa famille. Elle la mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta et laissa sur son bureau.  
-On y va? Demanda Philip.  
-Oui, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Sinon je ne partirai plus.  
Ils sortirent de la maison en évitant de croiser quelqu'un puis reprirent le chemin de la crique. En chemain, ils croisèrent John et Dany. Alexia tira Philip dans un coin pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'ils furent passés, Philip demanda :  
- C'était qui, avec ton frère?  
- John, mon ami d'enfance.  
- Ton fiancé?  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Il a l'air sympa.  
- Tu trouveras peut-être moins quand tu sauras son nom.  
- Qui est?  
- Norrington.  
- Quoi? Tu te maries avec le file de Norrington?  
- Oui.  
Il fit une grimace, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.  
- Au fait, ça te dérange qu'on passe par le cimetière avant de partir?  
- Pourquoi?  
- Ma mère y est enterrée, du moins, je crois.  
- Tu crois?  
- Mon père ne me parle pas d'elle, mais j'arrive à tirer les vers du nez à l'équipage. D'après ce que je sais, elle serait surement enterrée ici et.  
- Je comprends. Viens, c'est par là.  
Une fois arrivée au cimetière, Alexia demanda :  
- Comment s'appelait-elle?  
- Anamaria.  
- Sparrow?  
- Non. Je ne sais pas son nom de famille. Personne ne l'a jamais su à part peut-être mon père, et comme il ne dit rien.  
Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent chacun de leur côté. C'est Alexia qui trouva la pierre tombale. Elle fit signe à Philip. Ils se recueillirent quelques minutes puis partirent. Une fois à la crique, Philip se tourna vers Alexia :  
- Tu es bien sûre?  
- Oui, allons-y.  
- Alors c'est parti!  
Ils montèrent à bord dela barque de Philip (celle-là même qu'utilisait Jack) et il se mit à ramer.Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se trouvaient au large de Port Royal, avec rien d'autre devant eux que l'horizon. Alexia se retourna vers son île, puis sourit et se tourna vers Philip, heureuse. Quelques heures plus tard, elle déchantait : elle était penchée par dessus la barque à vomir et pas de terre à vue.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit?  
- T'as le mal de mer, c'est tout.  
- Je suis pas con... Mais je suis complètement inconsciente! Partir avec un pirate que je connais que depuis quelques heures! Non mais je suis débile!  
- Mais non! Dis-moi t'as pas l'habitude de naviguer toi! Tu vas faire un sacré pirate, ma fille!  
- Ouais, je suis débile en plus et j'y connais rien.  
- Mais non, t'es pas débile! Je suis sûr que ça viendra vite! Et puis tu vas t'habituer à naviguer : on arrive dans trois heures à Tortuga, c'est là-bas qu'est le Black Pearl.  
- Trois heures? S'horrifia-t-elle.  
Philip sourit et l'aida à se sentir mieux en l'allongeant sur le bateau, entre deux planches.  
- Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je t'ai vue ce matin, j'avais l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours.  
- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. Je peux pas me l'expliquer.  
- Probablement à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec nos parents. Moi aussi j'ai ressenti la même chose, c'est étrange.  
- Et si on apprenait à mieux se connaître, maintenant? Comme ça tu ne voyageras plus avec un inconnu!  
- Oui ok!  
Et ils passèrent le reste de leur voyage à se raconter respectivement leurs vies, leurs rêves... Tortuga apparut alors à l'horizon. Ils accostèrent enfin alors que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps.  
- C'es maintenant que Tortuga est en pleine activité. Tu t'appeleras Alex, ok?  
- Ca marche! Je bénis ma mère de m'avoir donner ce nom!  
- Ton père n'a rien eu à dire?  
- Non!  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la ville et croisèrent plusieurq pirates qui ne leur accordèrent pas un regard. Philip fit signe à un pirate asssit sur un banc, un perroquet sur l'épaule.  
- Ca, c'est Cotton, il fait partie de l'équipage avec le Zozio. Là-bas, c'est Hepdurn, il s'occupe des canons.  
Il lui présenta alros de vue certaines personnes de l'équipage du Black Pearl dès qu'ils les voyaient, puis l'invita à boire un verre dans un bar mal famé (mais il n'y a que ça à Tortuga.  
- Je n'aurai pas imaginé Tortuga comme ça, commenta Alexia alors qu'il s'asseyaient à une table.  
- Tu trouves que c'est mieux? Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Pire, bien pire. Ce n'est même plus de la débauche, c'est... Brr... Le mauvais côté de la piraterie. Enfin... De mon point de vue, ajouta-t-elle face au regard de Philip et à la constatation de l'atmosphère de joyeux lurons qui régnait, malgré des bagarres de temps à autres.  
- Oh, pour te l'avouer, je ne suis pas fan de ça. Je préfère rester au bateau à étudier les cartes!  
- Philip! Fit une voix enrouée appartenant à un homme empestant l'alcool.  
- Gibbs! Comment ça va?  
- Oh, on fait aller. Mais toi, où étais tu passé? A tenir la compagnie de ces jolies dames?  
- Peut-être, préféra-t-il répondre.  
- Ahh! Heureusement que ton père n'a rien remarquer!  
- Vraiment?  
- Oui. Tu sais, il est pas mal dans la lune, ces temps-ci.  
- Oui. On approche de la date d'anniversaire de.  
- De la mort d'Anamaria, finit Gibbs. Il remarqua la présence d'Alexia.  
- Qui est-ce?  
- Alex, un ami, je vais le faire embarquer à bord du Pearl pour quelques temps.  
- T'es qûr que Jack sera d'accord?  
- Oui, je pense.  
- Et bien Alex, content de te rencontrer! Fit-il en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule qui déstabilisa Alexia sur le coup. On se revoit à bord du Pearl demain!  
- Enchantée, fit Alexia.  
- N'empêche, ajouta-t-il. C'est dingue ce que vous vous ressemblez! Puis il partit tenir compagnie à une femme qui l'emmena à l'étage (no comment)  
- Tu trouves qu'on se ressemble, toi? Demanda Alexia.  
- Euh, je sais pas, j'ai pas fais attention. En tout cas, ne dis plus ça à un pirate.  
- De quoi?  
- Enchantée.  
- Mais.  
- Personne ne parle comme ça ici, tu te ferais vite repérée. Gibbs ne s'en souviendra pas tellement il était saoul, mais fait gaffe.  
- Ok, monsieur Sparrow, à vos ordres!  
Ils rigolèrent, finirent leurs boissons puis sortirent de la maison close.  
- Maintenant je t'amène à l'endroit que tu vas préférer ici!  
- Quoi?  
- Le Black Pearl.  
Alexia sourit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait enfin le voir, le bateau qui avait nourrit l'imagination de tous ses jeux d'enfants. Puis elle le vit, se découpant dans l'ombre à la lueur de la lune. Il était encore plus beau que dans son imagination. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus son excitation grandissait, et plus un sentiment d'angoisse la tiraillait. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais elle appréhendait d'y monter, et surtout de rencontrer le capitaine du navire, le père de Philip, l'ami de ses parents, le capitaine Jack Sparrow.  
Enfin elle monta à bord du batiment et en ressentit une profonde satisfaction. Philip le lui fit visiter de fond en comble, mis à part les endroits occupés, puis finit par sa chambre :  
- Je te la laisse, j'irai dormir avec les autres. Je te présenterais mon père demain, il doit surement dormir.  
- Pas avec tout le raffut que tu fait, fiston, fit une voix d'homme qui venait des escaliers.  
Petit à petit l'homme descendit les marches alors que les battements du coeur d'Alexia s'accéléraient brutalement. Son visage apparut alors : des dreadlocks, un chapeau, une barbe et d'étonnants yeux bleus : devant elle se trouvait Jack Sparrow.

------------------------

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Dites moi c que vous en avez pensé par reviews!!

Kaena.


End file.
